Wouldn't want it any other way
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: "Er- you've got a bit on your lips" he said to her. "Well, Mr. Longbottom. It's your job to take it off" she said, giggling as she slowly closed her eyes and moved closer to him. Cotton Candy, A Ferris Wheel and ... Radish! Neville and Luna's first date


_Hi Guys! It's me, Alissa! I'm back with another one shot! This one is for the "First Kiss" challenge by Asking Me Where My Love Grows. Check it out! This was definitely fun to write. I know it's out of my usual Harmony/ Nevinny fics but I love Neville/Luna too. They were just so adorable._

_Please please please review! I love reading reviews & they give me reason to write more!_

_Love, Alissa_

* * *

><p>Lights flashing pink, blue and yellow everywhere, Big signs selling food. Noise, So much noise, Huge pieces of metal bound together to make huge structures that seemed to make people scream. Never before had he seen anything like this at all.<p>

"Luna, How-? This is so ama- No, its fanta- No. I can't begin to-" Neville Longbottom stuttered as he stood in front of the huge sign before him that said "Peverell brothers Carnival" It was all so amazing, he couldn't believe muggles had made all this without magic.

Luna giggled and took his hand. She skipped all the way to the booth that was selling tickets to the Carnival.

"Two please, One for me and my boyfriend" she said with a smirk on her face. Neville blushed a deep red. He always blushed when he was around Luna. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this beautiful blonde. She was unique; no one else could ever replace her. She was definitely one in a million.

This was their first date, It had been Luna's idea to go to a canavr-No, That didn't sound right. Carnival. That's right, A carnival. He didn't know what one was but Luna seemed to be dying to go to one and him, being Neville Longbottom agreed to go. Boy was he in for an evening of fun.

They both walked into the carnival hand in hand, with matching bracelets caressing their wrists.

"Neville! Thank you so so much for coming with me!" she said, squeezing his hand, making him catch his breath. She had on a yellow sundress and brown sandals with her hair flowing behind her, with her radish necklace and butter beer necklace. She was just so cute when she was happy. Her crystal blue eyes were framed by dark lashes, which made them even more stunning than usual. She also had pearl pink lip gloss on that just made her look so irresistible.

"N-n-no problem, I mean. It's what a good b-bo-friend does" he said, completely cutting off the boy in boyfriend. How could he be so daft as to not say boyfriend?

"What shall we go on first?" She said, taking in the sights around her. Her eyes stopped on a huge Merry-go-round appropriately named "Animals of the Round Table". It had many different animals on it; among the variety were dragons and unicorns.

"Oh Neville! Let's go on that one!" she said excitedly, smiling and hopping up and down. Neville nodded and let her lead him to the ride.

While they waited in the line, he gulped and casually slung his arm around her, holding her by the waist. Luna giggled and inched closer to him. She smelled of butter beer, warm vanilla and… an odd radish smell. Unique, Special, So amazingly her. It was something he had definitely expected from her. He was so happy, just being there with his girlfriend with her just inches away from him.

Finally, it was their turn. After their wristbands were checked, Luna ran around the merry go round looking for the perfect unicorn for her to ride. After choosing a baby blue one with a butter yellow mane, she made Neville sit on a pink dragon with green spikes beside her. He blushed and sat on the dragon while grasping the pole that was thrust through the middle of the dragon.

Thank Merlin that no one was there to see him, or he'd never hear the end of it.

The ride began; slowly the animals started going up and down. Neville had to admit he had never seen anything like this before, Nor had he ever rode anything like this in his life. Although, he did quite enjoy it. Luna sat beside him while squeals of joy escaped from her mouth. She laughed and smiled as they both whizzed through the ride as cheesy carnival music played. He was getting kind of dizzy, for he had never been on anything like this before. It slowed to a halt and Luna's smile turned into a disappointed look.

"Well, it was quite fun while it lasted Prince Charlamew" she said to the unicorn, stroking its mane as Neville took her hand to look around the carnival some more.

"Wasn't that fun?" she said to him, her eyes filling with pure joy. "Although, I did feel a few nargles spinning around with us, it was making me quite dizzy" she said, holding her head. He pulled a bold move and removed her hand from the spot on her head and kissed it.

"All better?" he said, staring at his shoes so she wouldn't see the intense blush that was rapidly spreading across his cheeks.

"All better" she said into his ear as she kissed his cheek.

He was sure he was turning a deep crimson now. He looked up at one of the booths that was selling things and saw something that looked like clouds of pink and blue.

"Luna, what are those?" he said, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh, that is cotton candy! My daddy bought me a bag a few years ago before the minister had it banned in the wizarding world for rotting brains and the occasional liver" she said.

Neville laughed as Luna shot him a questioning look. "Let's buy some!" she said as she pulled out some muggle change.

They both approached the booth and bought some. Never before had Neville tasted something so sweet and airy. It was like biting into a cloud of sugar. He felt his brain start to spin. It was adrenaline for sure. He looked over at her eating her portion of cotton candy. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Luna with cotton candy stuck to her lips.

"What's so funny?" she said with an innocent look on her face.

"Er- you've got a bit on your … lips" he said as she giggled.

"Well Mr. Longbottom. I think it is your job to take it off" she said inching closer and closer as her eye lids started to close.

"Er- LUNA! Let's go on that ride!" he said as his brain started to swim. He wasn't ready for a kiss yet. Hell, he was sure he'd never be ready for a first kiss. Especially not with Luna, the girl of his dreams. He was pointing at a towering structure that held swing seats on chains. There were many for 1 people riding but there was the occasional 2 seater. Merlin, this Carnival was going to kill him. Luna's eyes opened and looked to where he was pointing. "Oh! What fun. Let's do it!" She said shrilly as she raced off to get to the front of the line.

Fortunately, she was first and she and Neville strapped themselves into a two seater. Neville placed his arm around her as she snuggled close. As soon as the ride started, she started flapping her arms.

"It's like flying!" she said, yelling. He had to admit, it was like flying. They were racing around the structure as it tilted them close to almost sideways. It went up and went around and around and around going higher each time. He grasped onto her hands. Heights were not his forte.

"Be a bird with me Neville!" she said, excitedly. He gulped and stuck his hand outside the seat. It was a different feeling. Like he was free for once, free of harm and catastrophe. Like… a bird. He started to chuckle and started flapping along with her. He never wanted to come back down to earth and face everything again. Slowly, the ride screeched to a halt and they both left their hearts on it.

"Wasn't that fun? It was so amazing to be up there. It was like flying, but not as … scary" She said, with a smile dancing on her lips.

"It sure was fun, we have to be sure to go on it again" he said, as they walked through the park some more. A gaming booth caught Luna's eye. It was a game where you'd bowl balls up and land in a hole that was marked with a number. The prizes were amazing, One particularly caught Luna's eye. It was a giant panda bear, about half the size of her. Oh, how it reminded her of Neville. Sweet, Adorable and wouldn't hurt someone unless threatened.

"Neville! Let's play that game!" she said pointing straight at it.

"Er- Alright. What do you want?" he said, rubbing his hands together.

"That one" She said, pointing at the cuddly Panda bear. She could already see herself hugging it…

Neville started to feel the pressure, He knew the prize Luna wanted was a lot but he'd do anything for this girl. The prize she wanted was 800 points. Cracking his knuckles, he picked up the first ball and rolled it up. It landed perfectly into the 100 point score.

"Yay Neville!" Luna cheered from the sidelines.

He bit his lip as a grin escaped. He rolled, ball after ball occasionally missing the 100 and landing in the 50 or sometimes 25. His score at the end was 600. 200 away from what he needed. 200 away from what would make Luna happy.

"Ohh… It's alright Nev" Luna said "I'm sure you'll do it next time" she said, walking away from it, trying not to show that she was upset.

"No, wait" he said. He dished out some change and played again, Ball after ball after ball until he got to 800. He grinned in triumph as he handed the oversized Panda bear to Luna. Luna squealed in delight and hugged it and Neville.

"Oh my gosh! Neville, it's so amazing. I love it" she said, a tear slipping from her eye. He bit his lip. He couldn't believe he was the one that made her so happy. He couldn't believe he finally had her. The girl of his dreams, beside him and crying over something he had won her. He took her hand and led it to a bench with the panda in tow. She giggled and put the panda on their laps.

"It'll be our baby" she said, clutching Neville's hand. "But it'll be allergic to dairy and the occasional wrack spurt" she said.

He blushed a deep red. She smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"Oooh, Neville! Let's go on that one next!" she said, pointing to a bright purple rollercoaster appropriately called "The Fury". It had 7 loops and 3 corkscrews. Screams erupted from it every passing second. He started to sweat and his jaw dropped.

"A-Alright…" he said, holding the panda under his arm whilst following her to his doom. He muttered a quick spell that would send the bear over to the castle. They had to wait in line for a while. He looked at everything around him, Man. Muggles wore such strange clothes. He looked over at the girls with short shorts and tank tops. Basically wearing nothing, surprisingly it wasn't at all attractive to him. The boys were much weirder, with Mohawks and holes in their ears. His gran would definitely drop dead if he had done that.

"The Muggles wear such weird clothing" he murmured to Luna.

Luna took a look around her and her eyes widened at a girl with a wild shaved part in her hair that was died bright pink. "It looks quite fun! I would do that" she said.

"No, Please don't. You're so beautiful just the way you are, darling" he said. It escaped his mouth quickly before he even knew what he was saying. Luna blushed and grasped his hand.

Soon, it was their turn to get on the roller coaster. It was huge and metal. It was an overhanging roller coaster and he was growing excited by the second. Soon, it started. It darted up the track, thrusting them into the black star filled sky. It was fast, and furious. It was peculiar feeling; being upside down, like being stuck on their seats. His head was starting to swim as he screamed along with Luna. He could hear his heart beating against his ear drums. He could hear her laughing every time they were soaring upside down. He couldn't help but admit he was the tiniest bit dizzy. Loop after loop after loop, he was feeling quite light headed. So much noise… Screams, and laughs filled the air as it went on. It was going by quickly, his vision was blurred as he tried to focus on one spot. He felt himself smiling and having fun. His stomach lurched when he realized they were dropping. It was like his stomach was trying to jump out of his body though his throat. He had no feeling in his legs, like someone had hexed them off. He looked and it looked like they were going to collide with the cement. No! they were going to die! Neville tried to think of a spell to stop them when he realized they pulled into the docking station.

They walked out while looking at a big computer monitor. There was a picture of Neville and Luna screaming while upside down. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at their expressions, Luna had her mouth opened wide in a scream and Neville had his eyes closed but was screaming.

Luna laughed right out loud and insisted they buy a picture. At the end, Neville had the picture stuffed into his wallet. Luna kept on laughing; Neville chuckled and realized that the muggles were looking at them strangely. He could've sworn he heard one mutter "Matthew Lewis and Evanna Lynch?" Were they just muggle celebrities? He shook the thought off and laughed. He looked up at the sky, it was black with a blanket of stars covering it. He held Luna close to him and breathed in her smell. Warm Vanilla and butter beer radish. He had to laugh at the scent. After that ride, he was definitely not ready to go another.

"It was so fun!" Luna squealed. "Let's go on the ferris wheel!" she exclaimed, pointing at a big wheel that was decorated in lights and had circular booths hanging from it. It looked calming, He could do this one.

They both got in line and sat in a yellow booth. Slowly, the ferris wheel started to move. It was definitely one of the slowest rides they went on.

"Tonight was so wonderful Neville…" she said, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and just felt her heartbeat.

"I know it was so fun…" he said back, gulping. It was getting quite hard for him to breathe. What was it about this girl that drove his head crazy?

"Did you know? They say that two couples that kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel will stay together forever" she said, locking her eyes with Neville's brown ones.

"T-t-hats – We should do it" he said suddenly. He turned red and put his hand over his mouth. He could not believe he had just said that out loud.

"I've never kissed anyone Neville, I'm glad that my first will be with you" she said, whispering.

His heart swelled with joy. They sat in silence for a while, admiring the lights from the carnival. Things shrunk and people turned into tiny ants as they progressed higher and higher. Soon, the lights from the Carnival just looked like dots and they were up together in the air surrounded by stars and the moon. The stars were so close it was as if he could just reach out and put a few into his pocket.

Soon, they sat at the top of the Ferris Wheel. Neville gulped and knew what was coming. Luna looked up at him and he leaned down. She was so close; he could feel her breathe on his lips. Soon, the gap between them closed and they both closed their eyes.

Soft. Sweet. Hesitant.

She was sweet and tasted of cotton candy and butter beer. He could feel her smile into the kiss. He started to smile too, and soon he felt a giggle. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Thank you…" she said, promising him forever with her eyes.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" he said, leaning down to kiss her again.

Together under the black sky and millions of stars, They had their first kiss. Something they would never forget as long as they lived .They promised each other forever.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

_Hahah. Hi guys, I hoped you like this one! I'm not so good at doing fluff. I'm sorry if it's not as flowy as my others & thank you for the reviews on "Turning pages" I will be uploading the next chapter soon, if I get at least one more review. Your feedback really matters to me._

_PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews make me smile! :D_

_Till next time,_

_Love, Alissa._


End file.
